shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Ernie Hammer
Ernie Hammer is considered one of the legendary men across the Known Universe. He began life as a normal human on Earth. He had inherited both the genius and rebellion that ran in the Hammer family, as well as an obsessive attention to detail and a photographic memory. He was the first born son, and regularly watched out for his younger brother Ezra, who was born when he was 14. He joined the Navy when he turned 18 (Ezra idolized his older brother, and followed in his footsteps joining the Navy years later), and found himself working in R&D for them. His eccentric genius was noted by his superiors, and he was approached by AEGIS, whose black suited agents are responsible for handling extra-terrestrial incidents. Despite his odd behavior which often made him seen like a bumbling idiot, he proved to be an excellent agent and was regularly loaned out to friendly alien governments. He impressed the interstellar police force known as SENTINEL and they offered him a commission. He accepted and resigned from AEGIS in order to continue with SENTINEL, and quickly became Captain of the 32nd Legion. He accomplished this despite being an ordinary human by using his genius to concoct a variety of means by which to shortcut his way to S-Class power. Using arcane, inventive and at times highly dangerous methods he managed to use his Aura to rapidly increase his own brain power, and as a Captain was able to use his Shine energy to control space/time, which enabled him to make his breakthroughs with wormhole science. His time as Captain was very productive, as he proved to be a gifted investigator, powerful fighter, and brilliant scientist. During his command of the 32nd Legion, they developed a wide array of gadgets for SENTINELs in the field to use. However, when he began research into Spatial Weapons, he inadvertently created a weapon he deemed too horrible to use. Despite his best efforts to hide his research, it was discovered by the Inner Circle of the All Union who decided that Hammer and his research had become too dangerous. They fabricated charges against him and moved to arrest him, but he was tipped off and managed to escape. He ended up retreating to the desert planet of Seere, where he kept to himself in order to stay out of sight. Ernie is a super genius scientist capable of cracking the underlying structure of the Universe. He's able to create insane inventions the likes of which no one has ever seen effortlessly and apparently out of sheer boredom. In his youth he was idealistic, but his experiences over the years have led him to develop an extremely pessimistic personality and a complete impatience with what he perceives as naivety. Because of how fast his mind moves, he is bored easily and does not do well with routine. His experiences with the All Union and SENTINEL have taught him to be suspicious of strangers and dismissive of governments and bureaucracy. He loves his family though, and was very protective of his younger brother and wishes he could have spent more time with his nieces. Despite being in his 70’s when he first meets the Magnificent 7, his injection with the Athanasia Serums and infusion with Shine Energy keeps him young and only appearing to be in his mid 30’s. During his exile he took to wearing a white lab coat with casual clothes underneath. When he returns to Earth shortly before the crisis with Satan, he wears a rumpled black suit and tie (his AEGIS uniform was the only Earth style outfit he had) with a trenchcoat and fedora hat. He carries his Power Sword with him, but has it hidden in the form of an umbrella. 'Powers and Abilities' 'Spacetime' As a SENTINEL, Hammer has been infused with Shine Energy which he has mastered through a variety of experimental and risky practices. Using this power gives him control of time, able to slow down, speed up, or stop time within a given frame. As a former Captain, Ernie has an encyclopedic knowledge of all SENTINEL techinques and has mastered all of its available combat forms. Thanks to his research, Ernie was able to expand the time based Shine Powers by unlocking related space abilities. These powers gave him the ability to manipulate space as well as time. Shining Blast: '''The trademark SENTINEL techique, the user gathers Shine Energy into their hands and releases it at an opponent. The power excites the molecules of what it hits and causes them to explode '''Shining Strike: A melee attack where the user charges their hands of feet with Shine Energy and pummels their opponent. When struck with this energy has a similar effect to the Shining Blast, but the range is limited to what Ernie can tactily hit. Shining Arc: Ernie gathers Shine Energy into his hand and makes a sweeping motion with his arm, clearing out a large swath in front of him. Shining Shield: A technique which creates a shield of temporal energy which protects Ernie from attacks. Shining Stop: A technique which can freeze someone in time. Shining Heal: Using Shine Power, Hammer is able to rewind time for a wounded body to before the wound happened. Shining Make: 'A skill that allows one to create matter from thin air. An enormously complex technique that most SENTINELs use to create their uniforms. '''Shining Slash: '''A technique usable by SENTINEL Officers, Shine Energy is channeled into the Power Sword and amplified, then launched at a target in a sweeping arc. 'Ultimate Ultimate Shine: 'Similar to Shining Slash but on a far greater level. Ernie channels incredible amounts of Shine Energy into his sword and projects it out to a great distance from dozens of feet to many miles. Anything caught in the sword's swing is either frozen in time or destroyed. 'Other Abilities Cutting: 'A technique that allows for high speed movement. The fighter uses their Aura to "cut" themselves out of space time and reinsert themselves elsewhere allowing themselves to effectively be in two places at once. As a former SENTINEL Captain, Hammer is an expert at cutting. 'Trivia - Ernie still possesses his SENTINEL Power Sword, but often has it disguised as an umbrella which he carries around with him. When he wishes to use it he is able to dispell the umbrella shape revealing it's true form. - Upon unlocking the space half of his powers, Ernie gained a sensitivity to the nature of space. This skill inspired him to look into wormholes and his research eventually gave birth to dangerous wormhole weapons. He tried to bury the research, but the Inner Circle of the All Union caught wind of it and wanted to capture him and force him to make them for him.